Gone
by BlushingBeauty3
Summary: Divergent if the war had never happened. Tris and Tobias get married and Have two kids. Jeanine is still after the Divergent's. A series of kidnappings occur. Natalie Christina Eaton age 14 is taken. This is her story. Warning story includes: torture, swearing, and violence. Multiple POV. Also a time skip in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Divergent if the war hadn't happened. Tris and Tobias get married and have a daughter Natalie Christina Eaton. When she is 14, she gets kidnapped by Janine Mathews and taken to a place where they experiment with the Divergent's. This is her story. Warning darker themes: torture, language, violence. **

**Disclaimer: I own new characters and new story line, but everything else belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth. **

* * *

** NPOV **

People say the Dauntless are free, I don't agree with that. No one in this city is free. We are like caged animals kept inside by this huge wall. When I get older, I'm going to get out and be truly free.

The Erudite released another article today about the recent kidnappings. Two more people went missing last night. A boy my age from Abnegation, and a woman from Amity. There is no connection between the victims. There never is.

Always taken from different locations, different times, different ages. My parents are paranoid my brother or I will be taken on our way home from school. We are Dauntless, and always travel in packs. No kidnapper would dare take someone with so many eyes watching.

The article says the kidnappings are random, but I think differently. Most of the people taken are from Abnegation. Where the most Divergent's are. Not one Erudite have been taken. This leads me to believe they are after the Divergent's. I don't dare to tell my parents this, they are Divergent. So am I. So is my brother.

My brother James in two years older than me. He has my fathers dark slightly curly hair, but my mothers grey blue eyes. We couldn't be more different. I have my mothers hair and hight. Mixed with my fathers dark blue eyes. James is 16 this year, he will choose a faction. My parents are confident he will stay in Dauntless. So am I. Dauntless is where he belongs.

They are worried about me though. I don't really belong anywhere. Some people may say I'm the black sheep of the family.

The sound of a train horn pushes me out of my thoughts. I am standing on the train platform next to Conner, Jake, and Jenn. James and Seth are up ahead. Seth is James age and Conner is a year older than me, their parents are Zeke and Shauna. Jake is my age his parents are Uriah and Marlene. Jenn is a year older than me her parents are Christina and Will. We have all grown up together. The boys are like my protective brothers, and Jenn is like my older sister. I tell her everything.

The tracks rattle on the ground a sign that the train is very close. Wind whips through my hair as the first car whizzes by. James and Seth start to run I watch as they haul their bodies into the open car. Screaming for us to hurry. Before I know it I'm standing alone at the platform. My friends retreating bodies in the distance. The sun set obscuring my view. Jake tells my to hurry.

That's the last I see of them as their figures disappear into another train car. My legs start running before my head can comprehend it. I love the feeling of running. An open car just a few feet in front of me. As my hand reaches up for the handle something hard and strong grips collides with my body. Tipping my off-balance. My body slams into the ground, hard.

Before my mind can comprehend whats happening strong heavy hands grip my arms. A scream erupts from my mouth. I kick my legs backward. They hit something hard a groan from behind me. Suddenly a cloth is wrapped around my mouth and nose. It smells funny, like chemicals. My legs give way beneath me, the world is spinning. Black patches encircle my vision.

Then nothing.

* * *

**TrisPOV**

"What do you mean, she can't just be gone?" My voice loud and tense. How can someone just disappear into this air.

"Tell me again what happened" Anger now showing. Jenn spoke first;

"The train came James and Seth jumped on first," I look at my oldest son his eye's are on the ground. Just this morning I warned him about protecting her.

"Then Conner, Jake and I took off after the train. I thought Nat was right behind me. I di-" Her face is red and blotchy, tears in her eyes. I immediately feel bad. Conner continues the story

"We heard her scream in the distance, and then a thumping, like someone had hit the ground. James-" He looks over at my son.

"I jumped off first, but there was nobody in sight. Just gone almost as if she was never there to begin with." His eyes still on the ground, shoulders slumped. I lift his head, and look into those eyes that match mine. They are red and puffy tears still in them.

"Did you find anything?" He doesn't say anything just pulls a black backpack out from behind him. Silence fills the room, no one dared to speak. I pace the small dark room trying to find the best solution.

" All of you go home tell your parents what's happened. Then we will start the search party. She will be found." Once the room is empty I let the tears fall, cascading down my face. Familiar warm arms encircle my body. Tobias. He hugs me to his chest, the smell reminding me of safety. His shoulders shake. We cry silently together for a long time until Tobias whispers in my ear

"We will find her." That's a promise. I hug him tighter.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, sorry. I promise the others will be longer. Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Hope you like it. Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I own new characters and story line, but all other ideas are Veronica Roth's **

* * *

**NPOV **

Everything is black, but I can hear voices around me.

"Take her to cell B13" The same strong hands wrap around my body, pulling me. I can't seem to make my legs move to counteract whats happening.

"Watch out she's a fighter" My hands aren't bound, but I can't seem to move them either. Whatever chemical they gave me must have not only knocked me out but also temporarily paralyzed me.

A loud grinding sound from somewhere in front makes my head go crazy. The strong hands grab my shoulders again, this time lifting me into the air and throwing me down, hard. The grinding sound comes back. It must be the door to my cell.

I don't know how long I lay on the metal floor before my senses come back. The cell is small. It looks like a concrete box with a huge heavy metal door. There is a window in the door, but the glass has bars on it.I can just peek into the hallway. In the far right corner, is a bed. It doesn't look at all comfortable. There is another window on the wall next to my bed. It too has bars around the glass. I can look into the cell to my left. that's it.

Foot steps echo from down the hall getting closer and closer to my cell. They are loud and heavy making a shiver go down my spine. Two large men with sour faces haul open the door to my cell. Each grabbing one of my arms, and pulling me down the hallway.

My room is at the end of the hall that's why there is only one window between my cell. The hallway is lit only with white florescent lamps every five or so feet. This castes eerie shadows across cell doors. My mind wonders to things that could be hiding in the darkness. As we pass I can hear the screams of some and the pounding of fists against concrete on others. There are no windows or any natural light.

The guards take me down a series of hallways, each turn revealing more cells. We stop at a large blue door different from all the others. I turn my head down the hall and find more cells. Just for a second in one I think I can see the face of a little girl no older than 6. Her face is a mask of fear with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her two red hair bows are falling out-of-place and the top of her dress is ragged. How long has she been here? What sick person takes a six-year-old girl? Someone on the other side of the door shouts to come in. The voice is of a woman, that terrifies me more.

* * *

**TobiasPOV **

Erudite released another article today. Just like every other day it focused on the recent disappearances. Her face is plastered on the front with the caption;

**Dauntless Prodigy Child Taken!**

**The daughter of the dauntless prodigy Tobias Eaton and his wife Tris Prior was taken last night. Natalie Christina Eaton age 14 was on her way home from school with her friends. Sources tell us it was like she just disappeared. There one minutes gone the next. The Eaton had half of Dauntless searching for the child last night. A backpack was found at the crime scene, but no evidence to where the child was taken. Natalie was also the only child taken last night, unlike recent kidnappings that included two or three individuals. This leaves us to believe the kidnappers had a special reason for taking her. Police have no further leads with this case.  
**

I crumple the paper in my fists. We have searched for hours, nothing. Out of all of us James is taking it the hardest. He blames himself, I can see the guilt on his face. Both Natalie and James are divergent, but James hides it much better then Nat.

The photo on the front page was taken only weeks ago at a Dauntless party. She is standing next to Jenn and Seth. I took this photo.

This is just like all the others. No leads. No evidence. The only way families see their child again is when the body is found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they really help. I am planning on updating every couple days. If anyone has any ideas about what they want to put in the story leave a review with me thanks. On with the story! **

**Chapter 3 **

**NPOV **

Blue, at first that's all I could register over the blinding lights. The strong hands push me further into the room. All the walls are a blue color, the room is mostly empty except for a desk with a woman behind it. She stands upon my entry. Her blonde hair is straight and short framing her face. She could be as old as my grandmother at this point. I'm sure she was pretty in her youth. The really startling thing about her are her eyes, blue like mine. But there's something different in her eye's, she's not really looking at me more of analyzing my every move. Trying to figure out what makes me tick.

Then it hits me the eyes, the face, the hair. This woman is Janine Mathews. We learned about her in class. Famous Erudite leader, she developed serum's and simulations. Supposedly disappeared ten years ago, everyone thought her dead.

"Welcome Miss Eaton! Come take a seat" No one is _ever_ that happy to see me. The strong hands return to my shoulders pushing me down into a leather chair across from Janine. This woman is not fooling me so she better just cut the bullshit now. I set my glare on her.

"Janine Mathews" Her eye's grow wide, but she doesn't show it on her face.

"Well it seems we are all equated" She says in her happy light voice again. This just makes me angrier. I take after my father when it comes to anger and emotions.

"Just cut the bullshit and tell me why I am here" My voice is a flat line showing no emotion. Her face grows darker.

"Your too smart for my charade Miss Ea-" I slam my fists down on the table making Janine jump.

"Natalie, my name is Natalie not Miss Eaton" Janine recovers and speaks again in a darker curler voice, I'm assuming is her real voice.

"Natalie do you know what Divergent means?" Yes my parents are divergent, but I'm not going to tell her that. Janine continues after a minute of my silence.

"Divergent means you are aware in simulations, you can manipulate them or even shut them down. Some Divergent's can also fight the serums too. You can't be put into one faction and most importantly you can't be controlled."

This what my mother was always worried for me about. Always trying to get me to act a certain way or think a certain way. James could, but not me. I am just too different. Janine must have noticed this too or I wouldn't be sitting in this chair now.

"What does this have to do with me?" My voice wavers a bit. I'm not sure I want to know where she's going with this.

"Natalie your parents are divergent," I know ",You are the only child in our history born from two known divergent parents. Your mother Beatrice was especially powerful one of the strongest divergents I have ever seen." She starts circling around the desk. Her voice sending shivers across my body. I say nothing about this new information.

"Your father although he has an anger problem. Just the mere mention of touching your mother he snaps. Tobias's divergents is weaker but still strong." She stops circling and stands behind my chair. Her hand playing with a piece of my long blond hair.

"You look so much like your mother" I yank my hair out of her grasp.

"And it seems you have your father's temper" Anger bubbles in me.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here" Janine continues to circle the room.

"I'm sure you have read about the missing people?" I nod sure that my name is on the newest copy

"The police can't seem to find the connection between them, probably because they are all dimwitted dauntless."

Janine wants divergents so she can control them. In order to control she has to test the serums. Then everything in my brain just clicks into place. Janine continues to speak

"Obviously I needed test subjects to prove the serums work."

"You take people as your own personal lab rats. Then when they have out lived their usefulness you what? Kill them?"

"Don't look at it that way, most of the time at the end of test they are begging to be killed. I like to think of it as putting them out of their misery" Will that be me? Will I be begging for my life to end. No I wont let Janine break me.

"Why do you need me by the number of cells you already have enough divergents to test"

"Your special Natalie, you could be one of the most powerful divergents ever? I slam my fists on the table again

"You don't even know If I am divergent."

A knock sounds from the door. A man who looks my mothers others age comes in. He has short brown hair and the iconic Erudite glasses. He holds a small black box and a brown folder.

"Mrs Mathews we are ready for you in the lab, here's the serum you requested" Janine takes the small black box, and opens the folder on the table.

I recognize the red bows and yellow sun dress immediately. The file reads:

**Name: Sarah Black **

**Age: 6 **

**Parents: Robert Black **

**Status: Divergent **

**Taken: one month ago **

**Execution: today ****  
**

**Lab notes: Responds best to fear treatment. Low divergence. No response to new serums  
**

This follows with a picture of the little girl from before. When the man said they were ready not for an experiment but for an execution.

When will that be me? Will it be days, weeks, months, years? Will I spend the rest of my life with this evil woman?

Janine quickly reads over the file and signs her name at the bottom.

"Thank you Caleb I will be their momentarily" The man leaves without another word. This small act leaves me speechless.

"Now Natalie we will start testing on you tomorrow, then once your no longer useful we can plan your execution" She back to her happy light voice again.

"I won't cooperate" My mind is set as I stare her down

"Oh I think you will" Janine opens the small black box. Inside a long needle sits, its full with a red serum that reminds me of blood. Janine holds it up to the light examining it less for her knowledge and more to scare me. It's working.

"This is one of my new serums. Once injected it causes the illusion of pain. I find it works well on my problem patients." She won't scare me. I am dauntless. I am brave.

"Take her back to her cell" The strong hands return, and yank me out of the chair pulling me towards the door.

"Janine when my parents find they will kill you" I say in my deadly calm voice, mum says it sounds like dads instructor four voice. Janine laughs at me. Half way out the door I hear her say,

"They already tried" The door closes. I am Dauntless. I am brave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews you are all amazing! I try to update weekly. Hope you like the newest chapter. **

**Chapter4: **

**TrisPOV **

**Body Found!**

**The body of six year old Sarah Black was found this morning by the train tracks. Local police say a dauntless bystander spotted it while waiting for the train this morning. Sarah's body has no visible signs of torture, but a report says she was under fed. There was also no signs of sexual abuse to the body. Police have no further leads on this story. Robert Black and his family will be hosting a funeral in the coming weeks for Sarah. **

Sarah was only six years old, why would someone take her? There must be something were missing about this case. For whatever reason Sarah was taken it also holds the key to why Natalie was taken.

I hand Tobias the paper. He reads and then throws it away. Walking over to me pulling me to his chest, and wrapping his arms around me. I feel that same spark spread across my skin. I want to feel happy and peaceful, but I can't not knowing were my daughter is.

"Tobias what if that is us?" I ask not looking up at him.

"It won't be we will find her in time" He voice doesn't sound so sure.

"How? The police have no leads! There is nothing we can do but wait." My voice growing louder.

"When will the police bang on our door. Tell us our daughter body was found? When Tobias?" Tears streaming down my face. I look up at Tobias for the first time. His eyes are bloodshot as he looks down at me. We stand there and just hold each other.

* * *

**NPOV **

"Choose" A voice I recognize says

A room appears around me. The walls are lined with mirrors creating thousands of copies of myself. The is empty except for a table with two identical baskets.

"Choose" it says again this time more forceful. I walk over to the baskets. One has a knife the other a block of cheese.

"Choose" This time the word slices through me. I know that voice. Janine Mathews. She is watching my ever move right now. Anger fills my veins. I refuse to do what this woman wants me to do.

Turning my back to the table I sit down cross legged and wait.

"Choose" This time the voices tone is threatening. This is just a simulation she can't hurt me.

"Go to hell Janine" I scream into the air a smirk plastered on my face.

"Fine have it your way" A happy light light voice says. This can't be good.

The table and baskets disappear behind me.

A deep menacing growling starts behind me making me stiffen. This is just a simulation it can't hurt me. This is just a simulation. Calm down. Keep it together Natalie.

I chance a look behind me. There against the wall across the room is a huge german shepherd. His left ear has a chunk taken out of it, all the fur on his back is matted, and there are deep scars running all across his body. I mentally panic as he starts to stalk towards me. Five feet, three feet, two feet, one foot.

His nose and teeth are right behind my ear growling and snapping at me. Hot thick drawl from his mouth falls down my neck. A small whimper escapes from my mouth.

The scene suddenly changes all noise stops. I'm on an empty cracked street. I'v never been here before, but I recognize it from pictures. This is the fractionless section of the city. I stand and begin to walk down the street.

A fractionless man stands at the corner. His clothes are torn and tattered and hopelessly dirty. He is skinny. too skinny. It's like I can see his bones through the skin wrapped around him. He turns to face me an unsettling look in his eyes as I near him. He smiles at me, a very yellow toothed disgusting smile. I am repulsed by him.

"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself little girl?"

He grabs my wrist, his hold tight too tight for a man this skinny. That smile still plastered on his face.

I yank my wrist out of his hold, and take a step back.

"Do you have any food?" I feel a lump form in my left pocket. This is what Janine wants, she wants me to make a decision to test how strong I really am. Thats why the scene shifted so fast. Janine wants me to make a choice any choice. If I give him the food it's selflessness, but If I dont it's dishonesty because he asked me a direct question.

I choose to do nothing just like with the baskets. I stand there silently staring at the man not saying yes or no. Not making a choice. This must be driving Janine crazy.

More foot steps appear behind me. Then more to my left and right. Fractionless man encircle me stepping closer and closer with every second. I can't run and I can't fight there are too many of them. This is just a simulation I remind myself. So I stand and let them come closer and closer.

"We know you have the food" One from behind me says

"Yeah where is it?" Another pipes up he grabs at some of my hair. Yet they still come closer. My fear spikes.

The hands pull at my clothes yank at my hair. Their grimy fingers skim my skin. Closer and closer. Until their bodies are pressed up against me. My hands are shaking I can't think straight. Throwing my arms up i the air I scream,

"Stop"

The fractionless men disappear. I am suddenly back in the lab staring into the bright white lights overhead.

I turn my head to see Janine staring at me in awe.

"H-how did you do it?" She's questioning me? This is new. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You shut down the simulation from the inside. That shouldn't even be possible. How did you do it" I simply shrug my shoulders in answer to her question because I honestly don't know how I did it. It just sort of happened.

Janines face turns dark as she stalks towards me. Placing her hands on wrists, tightly. Her face inches from mine.

"I'll ask you one more time. How. Did. You. Do. It?" Her hands squeezing mine harder with every word. I can't help but wince. There will definitely be bruises.

"Your the guinness. You tell me" I keep my tone light as if to mock her.

"This isn't a game" She keeps her face close to mine.

"Really? Because I think I'm winning" This time I smile at her. Thats enough to send her over the edge. Something hot and hard makes contact with my face. My cheek burns.

Janine pulls away from me. Her composure back.

"Caleb make sure to instal a camera in Miss Eaton's cell. I think we need to find her a little incentive to do what she is told" What does that mean? How is spying on me going to change how I act?

Caleb nods then goes back to scribbling on his stupid clip board.

* * *

**Hey guys so tell me how you liked the latest chapter. Happy Valentines day! I spent mine eating chocolate and watching Nicholas Sparks movies. I am adding a new male character the same age as Natalie in the next chapter, but I can't think of the right name. So if any of you have ideas that would be great. **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. I finally picked a name after hours of debating. The names came from a review by zayzay so thank you very much. Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

**NPOV **

_ Tap _

Janine installed a video camera in the top left corner of my cell. I can't be sure how long ago that was maybe a day, week? Could have been a month for all I know.

_Tap Tap _

What does she mean by I lack incentive? She thinks she's going to force me into telling her. Fat chance I don't even know how I did it.

Then what she said at the end of my first meeting with her,"They already tried" My parents had tried to kill her, and obviously failed. I didnt even know they had any contact with Janine. Maybe she took me out of revenge? No then she would want my parents to see what she does to me.

Maybe it's true that she need us, the divergents, so she can solve the problem that has troubled her entire life. Almost like she can't die until the finds the answer to how we, the divergents, can defy her.

By now I know that I won't be getting out of this hell hole alive. If Janine has worked on this problem with divergents for years then she must have come close to breaking. When I die I want to see her crack first. Push her just over the edge to a point of no return. I want to see her break, then I can die with a smirk on my face because I would have broken her.

_Tap tap tap _

What is that sound? By now I'm used to the pounding and desperate screaming but this sound is new.

I look around my cell. Still the same old spring bed, and lumpy pillows. Now a desk sits at the other end of the cell. Another one of Janine's idea's to study me. She wants to see how my mind reacts to the simulations. I haven't touched one of the papers yet. Everything seems in order so what is that sound?

Something moves in the corner of my vision. A quick flash of a face by my window. The only window connecting my cell to the next one.

_Tap tap_

I see the a small patch of blonde hair sticking out over the window.

Standing in front of the window and waiting for this guy to reappear is strange. Then there he is just staring at me with those wide deep blue eye's. He's tall by what I can tell maybe six feet almost my dads height. His blonde hair is like mine, but it's cut Abnegation short. For the first time I notice the clothes he's wearing. An overly big grey shirt and baggy grey pants. He doesn't fit into Abnegation, maybe it's something in his eyes. The stubbornness is there, but so is something else pride? bravery? I'm not sure.

I have starred at him for quite too long. My cheeks turn a deep red. He smiles down on me. Wow. That smile isn't polite or cautious like most Abnegation, but it's big and bright and reaches his eyes. A true smile one my father always smiles at my mother with. This boy is smiling at me. My cheeks are an even deeper shade of red now.

He starts mouthing words too me, ones I can't understand. Noticing my expression he tries to talk through the glass, but it comes out muffled. there must be a solution.

Above the window is an air vent. Maybe we can talk through that. I point up at first he gives me a weird look that I find adorable. _Wait what did I just think. No stay focused Natalie_

That smile returns to his face He stands up taller. Wait I hadn't thought about how I was going to get up there. I'm way to short.

The desk I can pull it over. But the video camera could catch me. Not sure if it can hear me too, probable not.

Shuffling over to the other side of the room. This desk seemed easy to move now I'm not so sure. The bottom made of heavy thick metal. Connected to a metal chair and thick wood top. I have some muscle but not that much. Pulling it would be my best option.

A hight scraping sound hurts my ears as I push over the desk. My head starts to feel light as the sound gets louder and louder. It comes from the metal desk rubbing up against the metal floor. This is the worst type of torture. The incredibly cute guy is probably laughing at me now. Great.

Standing up on the desk my head is just at the vents level. Then I hear it, his voice. Smooth and soft yet hard and rough all at the same time.

"Whats your name?" He says god I love that voice.

"Natalie Eaton"I'm scared of his reaction too my name. It tends to scare people off. A long silence fills the space.

"I'm Lucas Black, but my friends all call me Luke" Luke I like that name it fits him. My nerves settle when he doesn't bring up my name or my parents. Wait Black? Lucas Black. Sarah Black. Sarah was Amity, Luke is Abnegation. That makes no sense.

"Did you know a little girl named Sarah Black?"

"Yeah my cousin never met her thou. My mum doesn't like leaving Abnegation freaks her out." My mother mentioned the Blacks with my father sometimes.

"Who is your mother?"

"Susan Black" Susan that was her name. She and my mum looked very much alike. That explains me and Luke. I have seen Luke before, a picture somewhere. The paper, his picture was in the paper the day I went missing. I remember just brushing it aside thinking it could never happen too me. Well here we are cell neighbors.

"How long have you been here" He asks

"I'm not sure, hard to tell time when you never see the sun. You?"

"No idea" I wish we were closer

"Have you met Janine yet?" I hope he says no. I really don't need to know of the torture she does to people

"Yeah once when I first came in here. She' s extremely scary and didn't appreciate my sarcasm." He laughs so I join in too.

"I didn't know stiffs used sarcasm" Now I was more flirting with him then drilling answers out of him.

"Most don't. I'm different I guess" He definitely is in a good way.

"Yeah you are never met a stiff who speaks his mind"

"Well I have never met a dauntless as small as you" I hate it when people bring up my height.

"How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't, but I'm 14" My age. He looks older, well everyone says I look younger.

"Your pretty tall to be fourteen"

"Your pretty short to be fourteen" My anger flares. Wait how did he know I was fourteen?

"How do you know my age?"

"Who doesn't? Your last name is Eaton after all" So he did recognize my name.

The pounding of heavy feet getting closer makes my skin crawl.

"Get down"Luke tells me.

The thought of being taken again makes my whole body shake. I don't want to be experimented on or tested. A loud scraping sound of a door opening causes me to whimper. I tentatively look towards my door. Nothing has changed, I'm still alone.

The pounding of heavy feet can be heard though the wall. Luke. They are taking him somewhere. I chance a look through the window and catch a small glimpse of him.

As the guards lead him out, his stance makes him look relaxed, but as his eye's meet mine they tell an entirely different story. He's terrified.

* * *

**LPOV **

I have watched her for a while now. It may seem creepy, but watching her distracts me from where we really are. Makes me go to a better place. _God Luke get a grip you don't even know her name. Think about how creepy this is. _

Something about her seems different. She's small, but not weak I can already tell by the way she carries herself. Her long blonde hair looks just like mine. She intrigues me.

I'd tell you about how perfect her face is, but I have never seen it for myself. She just stays in that far corner huddled in a ball. Not once has she touched the desk or sat on the bed. It's almost like she knows she won't be here for long. None of us will.

Still there is something about her, something familiar.

* * *

**So tell me how do you like Luke? I promise more back story on him later. Next chapter I will add back in Tris/ Tobias and give back story about what happened with Janine. Thanks for all the support!**

**Please Read and Review! :) 3**


End file.
